The Vain Rose
by cosmictwilight
Summary: After being changed by Carlisle, Emmett holds regret for the the beauty who saved him. Rosalie is guilty, she's never cared for another being until now. Will love blossom?


**The Vain Rose**

_Written by CosmicTwilight_

**Standard Disclaimers:** I do not own any of the characters herein that appear in any of the works of Stephenie Meyer. I am merely borrowing them for enjoyment and I gain no profit whatsoever from the user of the characters herein.

**Synopsis: ** Rosalie, being so self involved one would never think she could care for another person. That is until she set's eyes on a handsome young man being mauled by a bear. After making a decision to get Carlisle to save the man's life, she is thrown into more then she bargained for when the man blames her for his transformation.

**Authors Notes:**

Rosalie's Point of View.

_Chapter One – The Hunt_

Dying in the place of someone I love. I'm not even sure I could love anyone enough to do that. I was hurt, hurt to the quick. I found it hard to trust. I barely even trusted my family. Family. Hmm. There's a euphemism for you. We weren't family by blood. Strictly for convenience. At least that's how I thought it was the first year. We weren't you're normal 'family'. We are a coven of vampires, we drink blood. Just not human blood. We like to call ourselves vegetarians. A little inside joke really. I looked at myself in the mirror. This was the beginning of every day. Considering we didn't sleep I didn't know why I bothered. We always looked the same. I thought I was beautiful before, everything was enhanced when Carlisle changed me. I'm not sure whether I'm thankful or full of regret.

One part of me was thankful that I was given the chance to seek revenge for what those men did to me. Ensuring I left my then fiancé until last. I will never forget the look of horror he had when I appeared in a wedding dress. I didn't kill him quickly like I did the others, I took my time. It was so hard to face the smell of their blood. I felt a rush of relief as I did this. Relief that these men couldn't do it to anybody else, but it still didn't make my pain go away.

Regret. That Carlisle had changed me allowing me to live with the pain and disappointment of knowing that I would never have the loving family I yearned for. A wonderful husband and a bouncing baby to love and care for. That was too far out of my reach now. Instead I had an adoptive mother, father and brother. My father Carlisle, was a lovely man. A doctor, he was always trying to help people. It was his calling, he helped me after all. Esme, my mother. She is beautiful, not as beautiful as me, but I can see why Carlisle was attracted to her. Sadly Esme had confessed to me that she'd lost her baby years ago, that was why Carlisle had turned her. She'd tried to commit suicide, the loss of her child too much to bear. That made me think about my own parents. I don't think my mother would do that for me. She never really loved me; I was nothing but a doll. A doll to dress up and parade around.

My brother, Edward. How he frustrated me, I was so used to everyone falling head over heels for me. But when Edward just had a sudden dislike to me straight away, it frustrated me. So much, that I had tried my hardest to seduce him. He was extremely cute, I cannot deny that. The way his hair fell, the crooked grin that he got whenever he was in trouble. His scent, just him in general. But the one thing that caught me off guard is he wasn't dazzled with me. I know he knew what I was thinking, that was one of his abilities after all. That was another thing I wasn't prepared for. No privacy. Not that I had any of that in my previous life.

For once I was jealous of someone. I wish I could know what people were really thinking. It would come in handy every now and then. Take today for example. I ran my hands through my hair. It was my day to go hunting, I didn't partake in the family hunting trips the others did. I preferred to do it on my own. A good chance to think, but as true to myself as I could be. I never left the house without looking my best; I opened my closet door and pulled out a tight pair of pants, with a long sleeved shirt, and a pair of heels.

This was one thing I was impressed with in this life. The amount of money we had. My family was wealthy in my previous life, but we were more than wealthy in this one. Esme made sure we had the finest things. These heels, long slender and black, with ribbons that tied in a bow were a gift from Esme to me, welcoming me to the family. I quickly dressed myself, running my hands through my long blonde hair one last time.

Making my way downstairs, I slinked slowly as I listened carefully to everyone's whereabouts in the house.

Esme was in the backyard, gardening no doubt. Carlisle was no where to be heard, so he was more than likely at work. Edward. Well he was locked in his room with a piano. He was extremely talented to say the least. He could compose any sort of music he wished with the flick of a wrist. I took a deep breath, one of my many human habits I suppose as I stepped through the house, before exiting the front door slamming it behind me. A signal that I would be gone for an unprecedented amount of time and that I didn't want to be disturbed.

Our house was surrounded in lush forestry, it was eerily beautiful. Not as beautiful as me, then again I don't think anything ever would be. I stepped through the forestry carefully as I sniffed the air. I felt so barbaric when I hunted. This is why I always went alone. I was more than this.

I suddenly breathed in deeply out of habit. I could smell something so sweet. Oh so sweet, it smelt wonderful. I lunged forward picking up speed, I needed to find this scent. Flashing through the forestry as fast as I could. The tree's passing me so quickly; I must have been running for over forty minutes. I thought I'd almost missed it. When I stopped I could hear a loud growl, looking through the tree's I saw a young man hunting as well. Not the same style of hunting obviously.

His scent, it told me he was still human. I couldn't help but stare at him, he was muscular, very tall and extremely good looking. He had rugged hair, which flowed everywhere, it wasn't long but it wasn't short either. He had dimples, oh those dimples. They reminded me of someone I'd met in my past life. My best friends baby, his picture flashed across my mind. But this young man, his eyes. I watched in awe as he crept around the forest as silent as possible, his eyes wandering around his surroundings.

The burning my mouth getting hotter and hotter. It was beginning to hurt so much. I knew I had to hunt; I turned my back from him and ran the opposite way, quickly finding an elk and satisfying my needs. As I drained the elk of it's blood I dropped the carcass on the ground. There was a scream, causing me to turn around in shock and run towards the man I had been watching, running as fast as I could. When I got there I found a black bear standing over his body, his body, smothered in blood.

I could smell it, so clearly. I wasn't sure I could resist, it smelt absolutely delicious. I lunged forward pushing myself onto the bear, quickly twisting its neck and letting it drop to the ground. I turned my attention to the young man, he had cuts and grazes all over his body and he was losing blood at a quick rate. I knelt down to him, trailing my hand over his face and through his hair. He was gorgeous. Absolutely gorgeous. At that moment I didn't want him to die. He couldn't die. He didn't deserve to die.

At that point I knew what I had to do. I picked him, stopping myself from breathing. I had a long journey ahead and I had to do it quickly.


End file.
